The Best of You
by marauderette-47
Summary: Written for Yellowtail555's 'Secrets' Competition. Snape's deepest, darkest secret is obvious - he's in love with Lily. But a lesser known fact is that Lily was sworn to secrecy about it as well - she just didn't know who Sev's secret little crush was.


**The Best of You**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Harry Potter:(**

**A/N: Written for Yellowtail555's 'The Secrets' Competition:) I used to be die-hard Lily/Sev, but now I'm back to Lily/James:) Still, I had this idea and I just HAD to write it down;) I mean, what can be better for a 'Secrets' competition than Snape's love for Lily? Anyhow, enjoy! Oh, and this _is _mostly Canon-compliant:)**

* * *

><p>"Sev?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"You're being awfully quiet."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Oh."

"Yes."

It was fourth year, and Lily Evans and her best friend, Severus Snape, were lounging in front of a tree next to the Black Lake. The sun was just beginning to set, and while the two friends had been sitting there for nearly an hour, these were the first words that had been spoken.

"Well, _why _are you being quiet?" Lily proceeded to ask, staring at Severus for any change in his emotions.

Severus just shrugged. "I don't know. Just...thinking, I suppose."

"Thinking?" laughed Lily. "About what?"

"It's not a what," grumbled Severus. "It's a 'who'."

"Oh!" giggled Lily, ignoring Severus's blush. "Well then, _who _are you thinking about?"

"ThisgirlthatIthinkImightlike." said Severus quickly, so quickly that Lily couldn't understand a word he had spoken.

"I'm sorry?" smiled Lily. "But I didn't quite catch that, Sev."

Severus took a deep breath before saying, "I'm thinking about this girl that I think I might...like."

"Oh!" yelped Lily in surprise. Then, she broke into a smile. "Well, who is she? Does she like you back? Have you spoken to her?"

"We've talked," Severus shrugged, looking as though this was the _last _conversation he wanted to have with Lily. "But I don't think I'll _ever _have a shot with her."

"Well, who is she?" asked Lily innocently, batting her long eye lashes as Severus. "Maybe I could talk to her for-"

"No!" suddenly yelled with passion. He put one hand on each of Lily's shoulders and shook her lightly. "No, Lily, please don't! And please don't try to find out!"

"Why not?" asked Lily. "Surely you want to have a chance with her _someday?_"

"Someday," mused Severus. "_That'll _be the day. No, I don't think I'd risk it. I treasure her friendship too much."

"Awe!" cooed Lily. "Sev, that's so sweet! But you're _positive _you don't want me to-?"

"No!" yelled Severus again. "No, please Lily, _no one _can know! I want your word that you _won't tell_!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" asked Lily sadly, looking into her friend's hollow black eyes. Severus shook his head fervently, and the two Hogwarts students lapsed back into silence...

* * *

><p>"I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe..."<p>

Severus didn't know what he was supposed to do. Though they had not met for many years, a world without Lily seemed impossible to exist in. Even though there had never been a chance for their love, Severus had always taken comfort in the fact that there was at least _someone _in the world who was untainted by darkness. Now, however, it seemed as though the whole universe had been poisoned by evil...

Severus spoke more with Dumbledore, but he couldn't really focus on their conversation. Pain was rippling throughout his entire body, making it difficult for him to breathe. Never before had Severus Snape cried so much, but now, the tears came quickly and heavily, nearly blinding him with their power.

"The Dark Lord will return," said Dumbledore, finally catching Severus's attention once again. "and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, during which Severus tried to control his breathing. _"Deep breaths, Sev!" _Lily would have laughed. Severus winced, but regained enough control of himself to say, "Very well. Very well. But never - never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear...especially Potter's son...I want your word!"

What Dumbledore said next shoved knives through Severus's heart. It wounded him in a way that could never be described by human words. What Dumbledore said next, Severus did not hear in Dumbledore's voice - he heard what Dumbledore said in _Lily's _voice. And suddenly, he was fourteen years old again, dealing with his first fall into love.

_"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, so sad:( Yes, parts of that second thing were direct quotes from Deathly Hallows, so those don't belong to me! But I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and pretty please review!<strong>

**~marauderette-47**


End file.
